


Compartido

by LeidyCC



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Yu Yang y Li Huan, más un trozo de pastel de chocolate.
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Compartido

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esta historia con todo mi corazón, y cuando tuve esta pequeña idea (a través de un sueño) no me cohibí a escribirla.
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Yu Yang espera en los alrededores del campus de la universidad, justamente donde Li Huan y él acordaron esa misma mañana encontrarse luego de sus clases. Han planificado una salida a un espacio nuevo y agradable, es viernes y lo único que desean es sacudirse el estrés de los estudios compartiendo juntos.

Los minutos pasan y, antes de que Yu Yang decida marcarle a su acompañante, lo ve caminar hacia a él entre el grupo de estudiantes que poco a poco se dispersa. No se mueve de su lugar, esta vez hay una sonrisita en su rostro aunque quisiera estar molesto por hacerlo esperar tanto…

Li Huan se disculpa por la breve demora, no da explicaciones, y sin más Yu Yang lo toma de la mano para marcharse al fin.

La parada de autobuses está repleta y, sabiendo el horario de su transporte, toman asiento en un espacio libre que encontraron, sus manos no se sueltan aún. En media hora, puntual, su autobús aparece.

Contrario a la parada que dejaban atrás, el vehículo está prácticamente vacío; sólo un par de personas aquí y allá, cada quien sumergido en sus asuntos, dejándoles el privilegio de escoger sus asientos. Al final, se ubican en la parte de atrás, uno muy junto al otro a pesar de todo el espacio disponible.

El paseo es silencioso, relajante por sobre todo, y gracias a ello Yu Yang escucha con claridad los movimientos a su costado. Cuando se gira hacia Li Huan lo ve llevarse a la boca una cucharada de pastel de chocolate.

-Delicioso.- murmura el más alto una vez saboreó el dulce, su expresión no muestra mucha emoción pero sus obres claros titilan de alegría.

Yu Yang parpadea seguido, luego su mirada viaja del recipiente en el regazo de Li Huan a este y la curiosidad se manifiesta con intensidad.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- por supuesto, no se guarda su intriga.

-Unas compañeras de clase los preparan.- cuenta.

Antes de que Yu Yang pueda decir algo más (¿Así que unas compañeritas de clase, _eh_?) Li Huan le ofrece una cucharada, invitándolo a probarlo. Yu Yang no se resiste, ama que Li Huan le de comer, y de mala gana prueba el pastel. Accede, sí, pero algo receloso también porque no le gusta para nada la idea de un grupito de muchachitas ofreciéndole dulces a su novio.

… Pero el pastel sabe bastante bien, su sabor a chocolate es intenso y dulce a la vez, y no sabe qué decir.

-Ellas los venden para pagar sus estudios, así que les compré uno para apoyarlas.- Li Huan da la explicación que Yu Yang quiere.

Y Yu Yang siente que un balde de agua fría lo golpea. _Ah,_ así que es eso… Ahora la culpa cosquillea en su pecho, porque Li Huan siendo amable con cualquiera no es nada nuevo para él. Li Huan es la persona más buena y suave sobre la tierra, al diablo con quienes lo juzgan por su apariencia, y Yu Yang no sólo está muy orgulloso de él sino que se siente extremadamente dichoso de tener todo su amor puro y sincero.

Con sus ánimos repuestos, tan feliz y enamorado, Yu Yang se inclina hacia Li Huan tomando las migajas de pastel que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios.

- _Tonto_ , la próxima vez pide uno también para mí.- y Yu Yang susurra, inocente y coqueto a la vez.

Li Huan asiente, la luz de la estancia permite mostrar el color en sus mejillas, y ofrece un poco más de pastel a Yu Yang, pues aunque tengan sólo un trozo pueden compartirlo sin problemas. Y antes de que Yu Yang lo coma, roba un beso fugaz en los labios del más alto… Un beso suave y con sabor a chocolate.

El traslado a su destino no es muy largo, después de todo no irán lejos, y lo disfrutan más acompañados de buen pastel.

**.**

**.**


End file.
